


Family Tea

by QDS



Category: The Wind in the Willows
Genre: 15 minute ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-03
Updated: 2005-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QDS/pseuds/QDS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/15minuteficlets/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/15minuteficlets/"><b>15minuteficlets</b></a> challenge. Word: Xenophoic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Tea

"It's not that he's...well, a _he_, Son," Rat's father said. "It is that...he will desire to return to the dark underground one day."

The dark underground, as if it were a place of mystery and terror that no self-respecting Water Rat would even dare to contemplate entering. Rat's grip on his tea cup handle tightened.

"I've been in his home, Father. It's warm and welcoming." If a little dry, he thought to himself, but kept that silent.

"Your Aunts ask us about you. We aren't entirely sure what to tell them." His mother's tale flicked a little jerkily from under her skirt. "We can't keep pretending that you simply have not met the right mate."

"My Aunts have always been particularly interested in other people's business when it's none of theirs," Rat said, trying to keep the hiss out of his voice.

"It _is_ their business, Son. As it is ours. He is a nice young Mole, to be sure. Polite, if somewhat timid, and quite charming. But still...he is a _Mole_. Two very different species simply can't..."

Rat stopped listening to his father and let his gaze drift towards the window. Outside, he could see Molely easing the boat up against the little dock, with the weight of their weekly shopping almost threatening to capsize it. Mole deftly made sure this didn't happen, and was soon piling the hams and jams onto the wooden planks.

Rat smiled, and thought of the brush of Molely's warm, dry nose in the dark.


End file.
